


A little tied up

by Greenhairedninja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Shibari, but only if you want to read it that way, implied Genji/Zenyatta/Mondatta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenhairedninja/pseuds/Greenhairedninja
Summary: Zenyatta is quite interested in something Genji once mentioned and wants to try it himself. Mondatta can't refuse the request.





	A little tied up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synthetic_Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synthetic_Soul/gifts).



> a little drabble inspired by a beautiful piece of art from a friend

art by: [asynfulsoul](https://asynfulsoul.tumblr.com/)

 

Ever since Genji had once, almost in a joke, mentioned the word it had lingered in the back of Zenyatta’s mind.

_Shibari_

      - _The act of tying, binding or weaving_

Zenyatta had done his research, his interest perked by the stories Genji has told him, of beautiful knots - no they were no knots he has learned – and of the way that a simple rope could immobilize a person so thoroughly. Leave them at the mercy of the person tying them. It did not have to have a sexual meaning, but the idea alone made Zenyatta’s core heat up and his fans go a little faster.

Genji had offered to teach the omnic, after the cyborg had picked up on the interest his master held for something he has mentioned only once. And only after Zenyatta was confident enough in the art of tying, learning the way the ropes needed to be held, moved and about how tight he needed to pull did he mention his interest to Mondatta.

Zenyatta was prepared for the questions raised by his lover, the insecurity one felt when faced with something new, prompting all different kinds of questions. And something like this, something that would put you in a vulnerable position, with no power was not something to do in a hurry.  
Zenyatta had explained to his master the power he already held over him just by imagining the way his body would look adorned by the beautiful golden rope Genji has bought for him.

Reluctantly Mondatta has agreed to his lovers wish. If the younger one wished to try something new, he would trust him. And it had always been hard for the Shambali leader to deny Zenyatta a wish when he saw how excited he would become.

And now that he found himself in the position, seated on the floor with the golden rope wrapped around his body; his legs bound together by the knees, his feet tied at the ankles and his arms bound tightly behind his back. All was connected to a small but sturdy hook in the ceiling he could not stop the heat filling his body. His faceplate heating up and the soft hissing of his fans releasing steam appeared much louder in the silence that has settled between him and Zenyatta when his pupil had stepped back to admire his work.

**“You are so beautiful like this, my master”,** Zenyatta hummed softly as he admired Mondatta in front of him, his robes hanging loosely from his body.

**“We should thank Genji properly for gifting us such beautiful ropes. They fit your body quite nicely”,** the omnic continues as he steps closer to his lover again caressing one warm cheek with the palm of his hand. He has not yet mentioned the other set of robes Genji has brought him – deep emerald green ones. The gift had come with an offer, one they did not have to accept if they didn’t wish for it.

But who knew what they would discover now that the first step was made, Zenyatta mused as he kneeled in front of Mondatta, pulling away the fabric that had bunched up between his lover’s leg, caressing the smooth metal at the edges of his modesty panel.


End file.
